


Malon and Link Fuck

by retroactivelydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Sweat, cw: sex between a loving married heterosexual couple, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroactivelydead/pseuds/retroactivelydead
Summary: Malon and Link unwind after a long, hard day.And by that I mean they mostly have sex.





	Malon and Link Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskey-neet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whiskey-neet).



"Oh fairy boy, you're so strong!~" Malon swooned, nuzzling against Link's neck.

Link's face retained its usual stoicness as it grew red. This wasn't the first time he had princess carried Malon upstairs, but it also wouldn't be the last time she teased him about it.

Not that he particularly minded.

As he reached their bedroom door, Link glanced down, meeting Malon's half-lidded, sparkling blue eyes. Her lips were parted, and her tongue flicked across them.

He could feel a twisting in his chest as he looked away, blush reaching the tips of his ears. He nudged the door open with a boot while Malon giggled, shoulders shaking against him, hair tickling his neck.

He definitely didn't mind. It was what he'd always wanted, after all.

The fading evening light gave their bedroom a golden glow as Link stepped up to the side of the bed, setting Malon on her back against the padded quilt, before climbing over her, a knee on either side. He slid his fingers up her neck until her cheeks were cupped in his palms, then leaned in until the tips of their noses touched.

"Hey now," Malon whispered, eyes drifting shut as she tilted her head to the side, "I thought you said you were all worn out after today?"

Link responded with a kiss that Malon returned with muffled enthusiasm, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. His hands left her face to entwine themselves in the thick mane splayed across her pillow, tracing and twirling her soft, fiery hair. Malon broke the kiss just long enough to lick Link's lips, before Link pressed their mouths back together, partially opened, and tangled their tongues.

One of Link's wandering hands eventually found its way to a breast, giving it a squeeze. At Malon's " _mm!_ ", he roughly circled the surface of it with his thumb, teasing a nipple through the thick fabric of her blouse. Malon pulled away and ground her head back into the pillow, letting out a groan. "W-wait," she said, ineffectively pawing at Link's shoulders.

Link shifted his weight to pin Malon beneath him, grinding the ever-growing bulge in his tunic against her thigh as he kissed her sweaty forehead and bangs, leaving Malon breathless.

After a short while wriggling helplessly in Link's aggressive embrace, Malon summoned up the strength to shove him back onto his butt. Link blinked at her as she sat gasping for air, face flushed and eyes glazed with lust.

He kept forgetting her arms were so much stronger than they looked.

Malon swallowed hard, sitting up properly and shutting her eyes. "You were doing good, honey. But I think you forgot something important."

Malon pinched the metal clasp on her neckerchief between her fingers, pulling the sweat-damp fabric loose from her neck. She brushed Link's hat off, and tied the neckerchief snugly around his head as a blindfold.

"You were gonna let me be in control tonight, remember?"

Link bowed his head, muttering a "sorry" that was cut off by Malon pushing a finger to his lips. "Shh. I know you'll make it up to me."

Link sat quietly, breathing in the mingled sweat that dripped from his blindfold. The soft _click_ of Malon's belt unbuckling was followed by the ruffling of her blouse being pulled from her skirt, over her head, and cast across the bed somewhere. Malon tugged Link's collar until his face met with her collarbone. "I worked up a real sweat today," Malon said. " Clean me."

Link took a deep breath, before pressing his lips to one end of her collarbone and suckling. Malon gave a pleased sigh, puffing up her chest and leaning back on a hand, the other twirling and toying with Link's messy hair, guiding him along with gentle tugs. When he kissed his way up to her armpit, she raised the arm over her head and practically purred as he went to work. "Such a thorough worker~"

Link, arms wrapped tight around Malon's waist, dutifully sucked and licked and sniffed up the pools of sweat in Malon's armpits, along the soft tightness of her toned tummy, and in the warm underside of her ample bust. After he finished the latter, Malon guided his tongue along both breasts, one hand in his hair, the other cupping and manipulating a breast to ensure he covered everything else before he worked on her tender, hard nipples. Every time his lips wrapped around one, Malon went quiet and still, save for the slow rise and fall of her chest and trembles that Link could only notice from being so close to her.

Link pulled a trickle of sweet, warm milk from a nipple, and eagerly licked it up. Malon breathed out a long, trailing curse as she quivered against him, before finally pushing him away. "T-that's enough," she said between gasps, "That...there was another thing I wanna do." Malon inched up to Link's side on her knees, placing a hand on his chest. "Lay down."

Link did so, awkwardly shuffling his legs around so his feet weren't in the pillows. Malon probably wasn't too concerned about that. There was the sound of Malon kicking her already-loosened skirt off the bed, followed by what was probably her panties, and the creaking of bedsprings as she came closer to Link's head. "If it's too much, just pinch me, remember?"

Link nodded.

And then his face was buried underneath her ass, his nose and lips covered in wet fuzz.

Link sputtered, squirming beneath her. Malon reached back and patted his hair. "Shh. You were really enjoying sniffing my dirty, sweaty body, so what's the problem, honey?" She reached down, pulling up his tunic and running her hands along the bulge his underwear could barely contain. "If you do a good job down there, I'll even help you out right here.

Link's mind was overloaded by both Malon's thick, overpowering smell, and the taste of her salty-sweet juices running down his lips. After a moment's hesitation, he breathed in and went to work.

Malon, of course, was very pleased; Link's tongue slowly tracing the curve of her lips sent hot shivers straight through her. Wiggling her hips, Malon tugged down the hem of Link's underwear, letting his cock spring free. Wrapping a hand loosely around it, she dragged a thumb across the head.

Link groaned, the vibrations making Malon shiver even more.

"I wasn't – _ah_ – sure if you'd like this, but you're already enjoying yourself, aren't you? You dir- _mmm_ -dirty boy..." Malon sighed, hunching over as Link kneaded her clit in circles, his hands stroking her sides.

When he focused on her clit, she gave his shaft quick squeezes while she moaned.

When he traced letters across her lips, she would rub his head between her fingers through his foreskin, and grind herself against him.

When he slid his tongue inside her, licking along her walls, she would slowly pump his cock up and down, and murmur under her breath.

The two of them stayed in their hot haze for what felt like hours, minds blank, focused only on finding new ways to make the other moan.

And then Malon came.

It was louder than Link could remember her ever being, despite her biting her lip. While she had been sitting on his face the entire time, she had at least given him room to breathe. When the orgasm hit, she smothered him.

It also led to her pulling down on his cock hard, sending him over the edge. A mile away someone yelled, "it got in my eye!"

Shortly afterward, Malon slumped forward onto her stomach, tangled in Link's legs, and pulled her head up to a pillow. Link followed eventually, flopping onto his back.

Malon turned onto her side, fondling his chest. "You made a mess all over my face, y'know."

After a moment, Link rolled over and started kissing her face, licking up the splatters of cum. Malon went rigid for a second, then started giggling, which eventually turned into snorting and hugging him to her chest.

From within the overwhelming warmth of Malon's cleavage, there was a muffled "I love you."

Malon gently mussed Link's hair. "I love you too, fairy boy."


End file.
